En rentrant de la rivière
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: -Suite de la carte postale numéro 4 du recueil "Petites pensées estivales". U.A-. En rentrant de la rivière ce jour-là, où il a emmené son petit demi-frère sans en parler à personne, Robin se doute qu'il va avoir des ennuis. Pourtant, cet évènement est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, c'est un de ceux qui changeront sa vie à jamais. -Adolescent Robin et bébé Will/Gilles-.
1. Chapter 1

Écrit pour faire suite à la carte postale numéro quatre de l'évènement de l'été du groupe Papotage, consignée dans le recueil Petites pensées estivales. Rédigée à la suite de la review de Nantha-senpai. U.A.

* * *

"Baaaaah bah ! Bah bah bah baaaaah bah baaaaah !"

Robin haussa un sourcil sceptique vers le bébé qui gazouillait dans ses bras. Bébé Gilles, apparemment enchanté par cette sortie, se tenait assis bien droit dans les bras de son frère et n'avait pas cessé, depuis qu'ils avaient pris le chemin du retour, de babiller gaiement.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? marmonna Robin, exaspéré par ses gazouillis.

-Je crois qu'il essaie de répéter les chansons paillardes que Matthew et Thomas ont chanté au bord de la rivière quand ils en ont eu assez d'attendre, rit Pierre en regardant le bébé agiter joyeusement ses petites jambes.

-Tu crois ?

-Baaaah bah ! Bah bah bah baaaah !

-Gilles, par pitié, tu ne veux pas arrêter de chanter !"

Le petit bébé se tourna dans les bras de son frère et le dévisagea, intrigué, avant de fourrer ses petits doigts dans sa bouche pour les suçoter.

"Ahhhhh ?

-Oui, je te demande d'arrêter de chanter, grommela Robin, d'autant plus irrité que ses bras commençaient à fatiguer."

En plus, un vent anormalement frais s'était levé, et glaçait ses cheveux trempés, souvenir de son plongeon dans la rivière, ainsi que sa chemise humide, à cause des petites gouttes d'eau que son frère n'avait pas cessé de lui envoyer dessus en essayant d'attraper les petits poissons qui passaient dans le courant avec ses mains minuscules.

"Ne t'énerve pas, prit soin de l'apaiser Pierre en sentant son agacement augmenter. Nous sommes presque arrivés chez toi."

Son ami lui jeta un regard maussade et réajusta avec mauvaise humeur le poids de son frère dans ses bras.

"Ah ahhhh !, babilla bébé Gilles en agitant ses petites jambes.

-Arrête donc de gigoter !

-Heu, Robin ? Je crois que je vois ton père qui arrive..."

Le jeune noble releva aussitôt la tête et remonta nerveusement son petit frère dans ses bras. L'enfant attrapa son écharpe de ses petites mains malhabiles et entreprit même d'en fourrer un pan dans sa bouche pour le mordiller, mais Robin n'y fit même pas attention. Il était absorbé par le groupe de gens qui accourait vers eux depuis le sommet de la colline où se dressait le château de son père.

"Je vais rentrer chez moi, lui dit Pierre en posant une main compatissante sur son bras. Est-ce que tu crois que ton père sera très en colère ?

-Il me punira sûrement pour une période si longue que, lorsque tu me reverras, dans dix ou quinze ans, tu auras même oublié qui je suis, marmonna Robin en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, et le menton dans son écharpe, qu'il retrouva soudain toute mouillée de salive. Gilles ! Quand vas-tu donc cesser de salir tout ce qui m'appartient !

-Robin, tu as bien dit à quelqu'un que tu emmenais ton petit frère pêcher avec nous ? s'inquiéta Pierre, bien qu'il connût déjà la réponse.

-Peut-être..., marmonna nerveusement le jeune noble. En tout cas, je vous l'ai dit, à vous...

-Robin ! Qu'est-ce que ton père va dire ? Qu'ont-ils dû penser en ne le trouvant nulle part de toute la journée ?

-Je sais ! Mais je n'avais aucune intention de laisser quelqu'un croire que je pouvais m'attacher à ce gamin !

-Ah ahhh ! gazouilla joyeusement bébé Gilles, bien loin de toutes les préoccupations de son grand frère. Ahhhh !"

Pierre soupira. Ce n'était pas à lui de régler les différends entre son ami et sa famille, même s'il avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre à plusieurs reprises combien son attachement pour son petit frère devenait de plus en plus grand, malgré encore une certaine réserve. Il imaginait que son meilleur ami avait juste besoin de temps. Ce n'était jamais facile de voir remplacée sa mère tendrement chérie, et encore moins de s'attacher à la seconde progéniture de son père... Mais Robin, pour cette fois, allait devoir régler ses problèmes familiaux tout seul. Ce n'était plus la place de Pierre, ici.

Le jeune homme enfourcha son cheval, qu'il avait reconduit le long du chemin en le tenant par la bride, et le fit pivoter précautionneusement en face du chemin.

"Au revoir, mon ami. Bonne chance avec ton père, lui souhaita-t-il sincèrement. J'espère que tu éviteras quand même la réclusion à vie.

-Rien n'est moins sûr, soupira Robin, maussade, en adressant un signe d'adieu à son ami."

Bébé Gilles dévisagea Pierre, intrigué sans doute de le voir partir, puis il agita sa petite main dans sa direction pour lui dire au revoir. Le jeune noble sourit et lui rendit le geste, avant d'éperonner sa monture et de partir au galop à travers la vallée. Robin le regarda partir avec envie; lui aussi aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'enfuir loin de l'orage paternel qui s'annonçait. Il n'arrivait plus à ressentir autre chose que de l'hostilité et de la colère quand il se retrouvait en face de son père. Et si le Seigneur de Locksley avait toujours essayé de se montrer patient, prévenant et compréhensif avec son aîné, il réagirait sans doute très mal au fait qu'il avait emmené son cadet sans en parler à personne. Cette fois, c'était une confrontation directe qui s'annonçait...

"Oh, mon Dieu, Gilles ! Mon bébé ! Tu es là !"

Ann la première se précipita vers le fils de son amant et lui enleva presque sauvagement le nourrisson des bras.

"Oh, mon fils ! Mon tout petit ! sanglota-t-elle en tremblant de tous ses membres, visiblement morte de peur.

-Ahhh ! babilla bébé Gilles, enchanté de voir sa mère, en posant ses petites mains sur son visage. Ahhh !

-Bon sang, Robin ! Mais à quoi tu pensais ! s'exclama alors le père, fou de rage."

L'incriminé redressa le menton avec arrogance et son visage se ferma.

"Qu'avez-vous donc tous à crier ? lâcha-t-il avec dédain, malgré son coeur qui battait la chamade. En voilà du boucan pour un simple nourrisson !

-Un simple nourrisson ! Tu oublies pourtant que cet enfant est notre fils, à Ann et à moi, et qu'il est aimé par chaque membre de cette maison, à défaut de l'être par toi ! À quoi pensais-tu en l'emmenant sans en parler à personne ? Essayais-tu de faire mourir Ann de peur, et moi aussi par la même occasion ?

-De quoi vous plaignez-vous ? hurla le jeune noble, ulcéré par cette injustice que, pourtant, par purs orgueil et esprit revanchard, il ne corrigerait pas. Votre précieux marmot est toujours intact, à ce que je sache !

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela, et tu le sais fort bien ! s'écria le seigneur de Locksley, rouge de colère. Tu nous as fait croire qu'il avait disparu du château, et pour quelle autre raison qu'une méchanceté pure et gratuite ? Tu oublies que c'est mon fils, Robin ! Mon fils ! Il a droit à mon attention autant que toi et tu n'as pas à te comporter de cette façon !

-Me comporter de cette façon ! Que connaissez-vous de mon comportement, vous qui avez été bien trop occupé par votre précieuse maîtresse et votre marmot pour me prêter la moindre attention après la mort de Mère !

-C'est faux ! C'est faux, Robin ! Et tu le sais très bien !"

Les décibels montaient de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas digne d'un père et de son fils de se disputer ainsi devant les gardes et l'ensemble des domestiques, mais les mois précédents avaient été si pleins de tension, de reproches et de colère que ces émotions négatives ne pouvaient pas s'accumuler plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, elles auraient même éclaté si, soudain, bébé Gilles ne s'était pas mis à pleurer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta le seigneur de Locksley en se tournant vers sa compagne, délaissant son fils aîné.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il est brûlant, s'inquiéta Ann en touchant la petite joue tendre de leur bébé.

-Une fièvre ?

-Non, je ne pense pas... j'espère que ce n'est pas une insolation !"

Le comte de Locksley se détourna totalement de son aîné pour aller examiner leur enfant. Il ne vit donc pas l'air de désarroi qui se peignit sur le visage de Robin pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le jeune noble avait repris une expression rageuse et fermée.

"Robin, tu te passeras de dîner, ce soir, déclara froidement son père, poussé par l'inquiétude que lui avait causée la disparition de son fils, et ses sanglots soudains. Ça te permettra de réfléchir à tes actes, en attendant que j'ai décidé quoi faire de toi et de ton égoïsme."

Le jeune noble le foudroya d'un regard rempli de rage et retourna à pas violents vers le château. Il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de s'intéresser à son petit frère, maintenant !

/

À défaut d'être apaisant, le dîner fut au moins soulagé, pour une fois, de toute la tension qui régnait dans la pièce d'ordinaire, lorsque Robin était là. Il n'y avait pas de tentatives de conversation avortées avec agressivité et froideur, pas de longs silences pesants, pas de regards en coin furieux. Le seigneur de Locksley, sa compagne et leur bébé se tenaient juste assis là dans la grande salle à manger, éclairés par des dizaines de chandelles. La large table en acajou était couverte de mets appétissants et raffinés, la soirée était calme, les chiens du seigneur étaient nonchalamment couchés sous la table ou près de l'âtre. Il y avait seulement le maître des lieux qui affichait une expression à la fois contrariée et coupable, la jeune femme qui mangeait distraitement en surveillant leur enfant, et le bébé qui, pour une raison qui leur échappait, ne montrait pas beaucoup d'appétit, ce soir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Est-ce qu'il est malade ? s'inquiéta le seigneur de Locksley en observant son petit garçon qui, une poupée de chiffons dans une main et une petite cuillère en bois dans l'autre, ne montrait pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour la bouillie que sa mère essayait de lui faire avaler.

-Non, je ne pense pas, le rassura Ann en vérifiant une nouvelle fois la température de leur bébé. Et ça n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être une insolation tout à l'heure.

-Ah aaah, babilla l'enfant en tapotant la bouille avec sa petite cuillère en bois, mais sans la manger. Boubou ?

-C'est qui, ça, "boubou" ? Je croyais que c'était son doudou, se découragea le père en se penchant vers le nourrisson. Gilles ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas manger, mon fils ?

-Ahhhhhh, répondit le bébé en tournant son attention vers son père. Ahhhhh ?"

Il se pencha lui aussi vers son papa et essaya d'attraper son nez avec sa toute petite main. Le seigneur de Locksley sourit et serra doucement les petits doigts dans les siens.

"Boooouboooou ? demanda le petit garçon en dévisageant son père, une question évidente dans ses petits yeux verts.

-Qui est Boubou, mon fils ? l'encouragea le comte en embrassant ses petits doigts.

-Boubou, répondit l'enfant en désignant vaguement la place juste à côté de son père. Boubou ?

-Oui, fils ?

-Boubooooooou !"

Le seigneur de Locksley le dévisagea, désappointé de ne pas comprendre. L'enfant le regarda aussi puis, remarquant que ça ne servait à rien, il reprit sa place sur sa petite chaise et recommença à jouer avec sa cuillère.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut, regretta le père en observant son enfant. Mais... il ne semble pas malade.

-Non, je ne crois pas non plus, acquiesça Ann en caressant la tête de son fils. Qu'y-a-t-il, mon bébé ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Boubou. Bouboooou."

L'un des chiens de son père se leva paresseusement de devant la cheminée pour aller flairer les restes de nourriture sous la table. Bébé Gilles, intéressé par l'animal, se pencha en avant pour le suivre des yeux et essaya même d'attraper sa queue avec sa petite main. Puis il se redressa et consentit à avaler une cuillérée de bouillie.

"Boubou, babilla-t-il. Boubou.

-Du moment qu'il mange un peu, c'est le plus important, remarqua Ann en trempant de nouveau la cuillère dans le mélange. Je vais essayer de lui donner un peu de lait, pour voir."

Son compagnon acquiesça. Cette soirée était si paisible. Elle aurait pu être tellement parfaite si seulement son fils aîné nourrissait un peu moins de rancœur à leur égard.

/

Dans son lit, Robin ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la faim, ou de la contrariété qui faisait toujours pulser son sang dans ses veines. Non, en fait, c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait.

Et encore, s'inquiéter était loin du compte. Il était terriblement angoissé.

Ann avait évoqué une insolation en trouvant la peau de son fils brûlante à leur retour de la rivière. Et il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir s'il avait suffisamment gardé le bébé à l'ombre. Sans doute que oui, ses amis et lui n'ayant pas cherché à quitter la fraicheur bienvenue des grands arbres qui bordaient le cours d'eau. Mais il y avait eu ce moment où il s'était étendu sur une pierre pour se sécher, après son plongeon dans le courant. Il se souvenait que bébé Gilles avait rampé vers lui, et qu'il s'était assis fièrement sur le rocher à ses côtés. Le problème, c'était que Robin ne se souvenait plus combien de temps avait duré cette exposition.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment fait du mal à son bébé frère en l'emmenant seul à la rivière aujourd'hui ?

L'un des frères d'Henry avait attrapé une insolation, une fois. Robin s'en souvenait clairement parce qu'il avait été très impressionné par cette situation. Un grand gaillard comme Henry, solide et en bonne santé, cloué au lit pendant deux semaines parce qu'il était resté exposé trop longtemps au soleil... Alors un petit bébé comme Gilles...

Robin se redressa brusquement dans le noir. Il avait essayé de s'endormir, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Des songes pénibles, lourds et pesants tournaient dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Des songes où il n'entendait plus son bébé frère gazouiller, où le berceau était anormalement immobile, sans ses petits coups de jambes qui faisaient bouger et grincer le couffin. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Il devait savoir.

Robin repoussa ses couvertures et posa ses pieds nus sur le tapis. Il devait aller vérifier. Et tout de suite.

Sans même une chandelle, il traversa les couloirs jusqu'à la petite salle où se trouvait le couffin de son bébé frère. Dans les pièces alentour, le silence régnait. Les nourrices et les servantes qui devaient veiller sur le nourrisson si jamais il avait un problème devaient toutes dormir à poings fermés. Jetant un coup d'oeil de droite et de gauche, et s'étant assuré que personne ne rôdait dans le couloir, Robin entrebâilla en grimaçant la porte qui couina un peu, puis il se glissa dans la pièce.

La lune, pleine, ronde et brillante, entrait par la fenêtre et éclairait la chambre avec une clarté étonnante. Dans le berceau, toujours placé au milieu de la pièce, Robin distingua une petite silhouette qui s'agitait doucement.

"Gilles ? appela-t-il à voix basse, même en sachant très bien que le bébé ne pourrait pas lui répondre."

Un petit bruit léger, mélange de soupir et de bâillement, se fit entendre au milieu des couches de tissus qui remplissaient le couffin. Robin se rapprocha doucement.

À l'intérieur du petit nid de couvertures, son bébé frère le regarda de ses petits yeux verts brumeux et à peine entrouverts.

"Ahhhh ? babilla-t-il, tout ensommeillé.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Robin un peu rudement, en se penchant sur l'enfant pour mieux le voir.

-Ahhhh ? répéta bébé Gilles, soudain intéressé par la main de Robin qui tâtait précautionneusement sa tête, soulagé de ne pas la trouver chaude.

-Bon, ça a l'air d'aller, conclut le jeune noble avec un hochement de tête approbateur, avant de se redresser pour regagner sa chambre."

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. La petite main de bébé Gilles attrapa l'un de ses doigts et s'y cramponna en fixant Robin droit dans les yeux. Le grand frère se figea net et le regarda à son tour, captivé par la minuscule créature qui babillait doucement au milieu des couvertures, si petite mais qui le regardait avec une attention si grande, et dont la main minuscule avait tellement de force autour de son doigt.

"Boubou, babilla doucement l'enfant en tendant son autre petite main vers Robin. Boubou."

Le coeur battant, le jeune noble se pencha et la minuscule menotte se posa sur son visage, qu'elle tapota doucement.

"Boubou, répéta bébé Gilles avec un air sérieux et concentré qui fit sourire, bien malgré lui, le jeune noble.

-Oui, rétorqua-t-il. Et toi, tu t'appelles Gilles.

-Ahhhhh !"

L'enfant, enchanté par cet échange, agita joyeusement ses petites jambes. Et Robin, presque sans s'en apercevoir, se pencha pour embrasser tendrement la petite main toute douce qui tenait toujours son doigt.

"Ahhhh ! s'écria joyeusement bébé Gilles. Ahhhhh !

-Chuuut, tu vas réveiller tout le monde !"

À contrecœur, Robin lui fit lâcher son doigt et reposa doucement la petite main dans le nid de couvertures.

"Et maintenant, tu dors, ordonna-t-il sévèrement en se remettant debout. Et ne t'avise pas de me réveiller aux premières lueurs du jour !

-Ahhhhh ?"

Bébé Gilles le dévisagea avec curiosité, puis il replia son autre petite main sur sa poitrine et sembla se rendormir doucement au milieu des couvertures.

Robin le regarda s'endormir et quitta silencieusement la pièce.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte avant d'être dans le couloir, mais ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Et ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, réalisa-t-il soudain, pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère.


	2. Chapter 2

_Une suite n'était pas prévue, mais je peux toujours compter sur ma petite Senpai pour me donner des idées x3_

* * *

Robin, toujours en vêtements de nuit, jeta un coup d'oeil morose par la fenêtre, vers son père qui quittait le château en compagnie de sa maîtresse.

Il avait des visites importantes à rendre, auprès de gens susceptibles de reconnaître sa nouvelle compagne comme son épouse légitime après leur mariage, qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques mois. Lui, bien sûr, avait été strictement interdit de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'était tellement injuste ! Le jeune homme en frémissait toujours de rage.

Maussade, il se détourna de la vitre et retourna auprès d'une de ses malles pour commencer à s'habiller. En plus de l'avoir reclus à vie, son père lui avait interdit de traîner au lit toute la journée. Pire, une énorme pile de livres l'attendait sur son pupitre : tous des ouvrages d'Histoire, de géographie, de littérature, de calcul, de politique, des ouvrages sérieux et érudits qu'il devait compulser pour devenir un comte digne de ce nom. D'ordinaire, il s'adonnait à ce genre d'activité de mauvaise grâce, à part pour une ou deux matières, et s'empressait de courir retrouver ses amis, ses chevaux, les champs et les bois de Locksley pour compenser ces heures ennuyeuses de travail acharné. Aujourd'hui et pour les semaines à venir, il n'aurait même plus ce plaisir !

Il songea un instant à descendre dans la nurserie pour aller jouer un moment avec bébé Gilles, mais il abandonna aussitôt cette idée. Des nourrices et des servantes devaient s'occuper de lui, il n'aurait sans doute pas l'occasion de subtiliser le bébé au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde. C'était bien dommage, car revoir le sourire de l'enfant, revoir ses petites mains potelées se tendre vers lui et l'entendre l'appeler "Boubou" était bien la seule chose qui l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir, du moins pas aujourd'hui.

À contrecœur, mais bien obligé puisque son père l'avait assuré qu'il vérifierait son implication dans ses études en revenant, le jeune noble s'assit devant une pile de livres et commença à parcourir l'un des ouvrages. Il n'y était pas depuis une demi-heure qu'un grand fracas et des éclats de voix retentirent devant la porte du château.

"Qu'est-ce que..., marmonna le jeune noble en repoussant sa chaise. Des intrus ?"

En effet, les voix qui criaient là-dehors n'avaient rien d'amical.

"Où est-il ? exigea un homme, vraisemblablement enragé, et qui devait être le chef du groupe. Cette mascarade a assez duré ! Dis-nous où se cache cet enfant !

-Tu n'as aucun droit d'entrer ici sans l'accord de mon Seigneur, riposta Duncan, peu enclin à se laisser impressionner. Tes soudards et toi, rentrez chez vous ! Il n'y a rien pour vous ici !

-Au contraire ! Si Locksley ne veut pas se débarrasser de son déshonneur, c'est à nous de nous en charger ! Écarte-toi !"

Robin entendit une bousculade, puis le cri d'un homme qu'on jette à terre -sûrement Duncan. Il entendit la troupe s'engouffrer dans le château et, aussitôt, il se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu beaucoup pour comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ces hommes étaient sans doute à la solde de quelque comte des environs qui ne supportait plus de voir leur voisin entretenir sa maîtresse de bas étage et leur bâtard de fils. Et Robin savait ce qu'il était coutume de faire des enfants illégitimes, surtout quand ils étaient à moitié paysan : les mettre à mort. Cette pensée le terrorisait et faisait cogner son sang dans ses tempes. Certes, il avait détesté l'enfant, l'avait haï de tout son coeur lorsque leur père le lui avait présenté comme étant son demi-frère. Il ne voulait pas d'un demi-frère ! Encore moins d'un bâtard qui lui rappellerait sans cesse que, pour son géniteur, sa mère n'était plus rien. Comme il les avait honnis, cette femme paysanne sortie de nulle part et cet insupportable nourrisson qui n'avait rien à faire là ! Oui, il les avait honnis... Mais maintenant, il aimait le bébé. Il l'aimait de toutes ses forces. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, réalisa-t-il.

Il ne devait surtout pas laisser ces gens mettre la main sur Gilles. Sous aucun prétexte.

Vite, Robin dévala les marches, se rapprochant du bruit de pillage qui résonnait dans les couloirs, des cris des domestiques et des protestations des servantes. Pendant que les envahisseurs fouillaient les premières pièces, il fonça dans la nurserie.

"Boubou ! s'exclama bébé Gilles avec enthousiasme lorsqu'il vit son grand frère bousculer les nourrices pour se pencher au-dessus de lui.

-Messire Robin, balbutia l'une des servantes en tremblant, ces hommes...

-Je sais, rétorqua rapidement le jeune noble en extrayant son petit frère du berceau. Occupez-les le temps que je cache Gilles quelque part. Ils ne doivent surtout pas le trouver.

-Les occuper ? Mais comment ? paniqua la soubrette.

-Je ne sais pas ! Racontez-leur des menteries, prétextez qu'il est parti avec mon père !"

D'une main fébrile, Robin saisit une partie des couvertures qui se trouvaient dans le couffin de l'enfant, puis son doudou qui traînait par terre et sortit précipitamment de la salle.

"Boubou ! babilla joyeusement bébé Gilles en essayant d'attraper le nez de Robin avec sa petite main. Boubou !

-Chut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! le gronda le jeune noble en négociant un virage serré dans le couloir. Pas un mot !

-Ahhhh ?"

Bébé Gilles fourra ses doigts minuscules dans sa bouche et dévisagea Robin, intrigué. Il s'accrocha à son doudou d'une main et observa les murs de pierre qui défilaient à toute vitesse autour de lui. Doucement, il bougea ses petites jambes. Robin ne parvint pas à savoir si son bébé frère avait compris ce qu'il lui demandait, ou s'il avait fini par pressentir qu'un danger les guettait. En effet, les vociférations des intrus, les supplications des domestiques et le fracas des meubles renversés devenaient de plus en plus forts.

Robin fonça vers un escalier qui descendait à l'étage inférieur, droit à la buanderie. En toute connaissance de cause, car il avait jadis repéré un renfoncement au coeur des murs de pierre, assez grand pour contenir l'enfant de sept ou huit ans qu'il était alors. À moins de savoir où se trouvait cette cachette, il était difficile de l'apercevoir car elle se situait dans un recoin peu éclairé de la pièce, entre deux meubles où ranger le linge. Robin se jeta à genoux devant la cavité et déposa doucement son petit frère à l'intérieur.

"Là..., voilà..., chuchota-t-il, à bout de souffle, en arrangeant les couvertures qu'il avait embarquées autour du nourrisson. Ils ne... devraient pas te... trouver, ici...

-Boubou ? balbutia le bébé en fronçant ses petits sourcils blonds d'un air apeuré.

-Ne sois pas ridicule..., je suis trop grand pour me cacher ici... maintenant, rétorqua Robin en se massant le flanc pour faire disparaître son point de côté. Tu restes là... bien sagement... et tu ne fais pas... de bruit.

-Boubou, gémit plaintivement l'enfant, et Robin reconnut à ses petits yeux en train de devenir tout rouges qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

-Non, on ne pleure pas ! répliqua-t-il avec sévérité. Un chevalier ne pleure pas ! Tiens."

Il arrangea le doudou dans les bras de son bébé frère et lui donna également à mâchouiller une tétine qu'il avait ramassée au passage.

"Tu restes là et tu ne pleures pas, ordonna-t-il. Moi, je vais aller accueillir ces malotrus comme il se doit. Il n'est pas né celui qui croit pouvoir saccager ma demeure sans que je l'écharpe !"

Il était évident que cette décision était loin d'être bonne.

/

Le chef des soldats tâta du bout du pied le corps du jeune noble étendu sur le ventre, baignant dans une flaque de sang, son épée tombée au sol.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'attaquer ? gronda-t-il en se tournant vivement vers le fautif. Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Comment croyais-tu qu'il pouvait représenter une quelconque menace pour nous !

-Il s'est jeté sur moi, se défendit l'homme. Il fallait bien que je me protège !

-Ce n'est qu'un _enfant_ ! Et c'est le fils légitime du comte de Locksley ! Si jamais cette affaire se sait... nous pouvons dire adieu à nos têtes !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

-On s'en va ! Tant pis pour l'enfant bâtard ! J'ai plus à coeur ma vie que la sienne !"

Sans attendre, la troupe d'envahisseurs se replia vers la sortie du château et vida les lieux, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un monstrueux carnage de meubles renversés et de vaisselle cassée, plus un jeune noble baignant dans son sang et un nourrisson qui se mit à hurler.

/

Le seigneur de Locksley pénétra en trombe dans la cour du château. Aussitôt après l'assaut du groupe de soldats, un domestique avait immédiatement cavalé à bride abattu à l'endroit où il devait se rendre pour aller le prévenir. Le comte était rentré séance tenante.

Il trouva la porte de sa demeure enfoncée, ses gens déboussolés et encore choqués par l'attaque, et, surtout, un monstrueux pillage de vaisselle et de tentures. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Vite, il localisa Duncan qui se relevait en chancelant, une énorme bosse sur un côté de la tête, et l'aida à se remettre debout.

"Duncan ! Est-ce que ça va ? le pressa-t-il, inquiet pour son intendant.

-Oui, mon maître, lui assura le domestique, encore déboussolé. Ces hommes sont entrés dans le château sans que je puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher ! Je suis profondément désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. Dis-moi plutôt où sont Gilles et Robin !

-Je l'ignore, ces brutes m'ont assommé avant de pénétrer dans le château."

Fou d'inquiétude, le comte de Locksley lâcha Duncan et se dépêcha dans les couloirs de sa demeure, suivi de sa compagne qui se tordait les mains d'angoisse. En passant près de l'un des murs, au milieu des serviteurs qui s'affairaient à redresser les meubles, ils entendirent soudain des cris lointains, qui semblaient venir de sous leurs pieds.

"Gilles ! s'écria Ann, reconnaissant aussitôt les pleurs de son enfant.

-La buanderie, vite !"

Le couple courut vers l'entrée de la pièce et dévala les marches, au pied desquelles les hurlements se firent plus forts.

"Gilles ! Gilles ! hurla Ann à son tour, désespérée.

-Attends, ne te laisse pas submerger par la panique. Nous allons le trouver."

Les deux parents parcoururent la salle, attentifs à l'endroit d'où pouvaient venir les cris, et ce fut le père qui distingua soudain une étroite cavité dans l'un des murs.

"Il est là ! s'exclama-t-il, fou de soulagement, en se penchant pour prendre délicatement le bébé dans ses bras. Là, calme-toi, mon fils. C'est fini, c'est fini.

-Gilles ! s'écria Ann en accourant auprès de lui pour caresser le visage minuscule de leur enfant. Oh, Dieu soit loué !"

Elle prit le bébé des bras de son compagnon pour l'embrasser et le serrer contre elle.

"Où est Robin ? demanda ensuite le père, toujours aussi malade d'inquiétude pour son aîné.

-Je l'ignore... Continuons à chercher !"

Les deux parents remontèrent les marches et croisèrent des domestiques qui accouraient, horrifiés, en portant des linges propres.

"Monseigneur ! s'écria l'une servante en pilant juste devant son maître. Nous avons retrouvé Messire Robin ! Il est... Il est...

-Il est... quoi ?! Où est-il ?! Où est mon fils ?! cria le comte, maintenant tout à fait mort de peur. Montrez-moi !

-Ou... Oui, Monseigneur !"

Elle le guida en courant dans les couloirs du châteaux où se devinaient, davantage d'ailleurs, des traces de lutte. Enfin, au fond de l'étage, près d'une fenêtre, ils tombèrent sur une vision qui lui glaça littéralement le sang.

"ROBIN !"

Le comte de Locksley se précipita vers son fils et il écarta presque brutalement les serviteurs qui se pressaient autour de lui.

"Mon fils... mon fils, mon garçon..., murmura-t-il, les lèvres tremblantes, en retournant le corps de son aîné sur le dos et en le tenant dans ses bras. Mon enfant, réponds-moi... Ouvre les yeux... Ouvre les yeux... Faites venir Meredith, vite !"

Meredith était l'une des servantes du château, et c'était de loin la plus douée pour soigner les blessures. Deux domestiques partirent la chercher en courant. D'autres, qui avaient apporté des linges propres, les tendirent précipitamment à leur maître pour qu'il puisse compresser fermement la profonde blessure à l'abdomen de son fils, qui continuait de saigner. Dans les bras de sa mère, bébé Gilles continuait de hurler.

"Ça va aller, mon garçon... ça va aller, murmura le seigneur de Locksley en glissant sa main sur le front de son fils, et en compressant l'hideuse blessure de l'autre. Je sais que tu es fort... je sais que tu peux surmonter ça...

-Eh bien, Gilles, qu'est-ce que tu as ? murmura Ann, troublée par les pleurs incessants de son bébé. Là, là, je sais que tu as eu peur, mais les soldats sont partis maintenant..."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Robin étendu dans les bras de leur père, aussi blême qu'un fantôme. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda si son fils pouvait comprendre la gravité de la situation, s'il savait que son frère, même en ayant montré si peu d'affection à son égard, était blessé et qu'il risquait de mourir.

"Boubou ! pleura le nourrisson en s'agitant dans les bras de sa mère. Boubou ! Boubooooou !

-Encore ce "boubou" ? murmura Ann en essayant, sans succès, de rassurer son fils en le berçant contre son sein. Mais qui est-ce, à la fin ?"

De nouveau, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Robin. Inlassablement, le seigneur de Locksley continuait de compresser sa blessure et de lui caresser le front, indifférent au sang épais et rouge qui coulait sur son manteau, son pantalon et ses doigts. Ann voulut s'accroupir à côté d'eux pour voir si bébé Gilles essayait de s'approcher de Robin, mais Meredith arriva avec de l'eau et des pansements. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que la laisser agir, à présent.

/

Près d'une heure était passée, et si bébé Gilles ne pleurait plus, il poussait à présent des hoquets à fendre l'âme, son petit visage tout chiffonné et encore brillant de larmes. Dans la chambre de Robin, une chaise avait été tirée près du lit pour que le seigneur de Locksley puisse s'y assoir, les mains tendues pour tenir celle de son fils dans la sienne. Le jeune noble avait été soigné et pansé par Meredith, qui était parvenue à faire cesser l'hémorragie. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille... en espérant qu'il le ferait.

Le seigneur de Locksley craignait plus que tout qu'une infection survienne et prenne la vie de son fils. Cette pensée lui était insupportable.

"Pourquoi Gilles pleure-t-il encore, Ann ? demanda-t-il soudain sans se retourner, les épaules basses. Il n'est pourtant pas blessé...

-Je l'ignore, mon ami, répondit la jeune femme en se rapprochant. Peut-être... qu'il a eu très peur...

-Boubou, gémit l'enfant en recommençant à s'agiter. Bouboooou !

-Encore ce boubou, murmura le seigneur de Locksley en se tournant sur sa chaise pour observer le bébé. Qui est-ce, boubou, Gilles ? Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux si on le retrouvait ?"

Il prit doucement les petits doigts de Gilles dans l'une de ses mains, et remarqua seulement à ce moment-là les mouvements du bébé pour s'approcher de Robin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il... ? Ann. Dépose-le à côté de Robin ! s'empressa-t-il de lui demander, stupéfait.

-Oui, d'accord."

La jeune femme s'exécuta et posa doucement l'enfant sur le lit, juste à côté de son frère. Il s'y retrouva à quatre pattes et, s'aidant de ses petits bras et de ses petites jambes, il rampa jusqu'au visage de Robin, sur lequel il appliqua de petites tapes insistantes.

"Boubou, babilla-t-il avec un petit froncement de sourcils sérieux qui fit sourire, malgré eux, ses deux parents. Boubou ! Boubou !

-C'est donc lui, boubou ? murmura le seigneur de Locksley, avec un sourire à la fois triste et ému. Mais alors... est-ce que Robin..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. À sa grande surprise, comme à celle d'Ann, le visage inerte de son aîné commença à bouger sous les petites tapes incessantes. Son nez se fronça, puis ses paupières frémirent. Légèrement d'abord, puis de façon plus appuyée.

"Boubou ! insista bébé Gilles en continuant ses petites tapes. Boubou !

-Hmm, quoi ? marmonna Robin, grognon, sans se donner la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Plus tard, Gilles. Boubou n'est pas d'humeur pour l'instant...

-Robin ! Robin, mon Dieu ! Mon fils ! Tu es réveillé ! Comment tu te sens ?

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que... Père ?"

Groggy, l'adolescent fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux. Bébé Gilles, fou de joie, poussa un grand cri ravi et se jeta à plat ventre sur son frère, sans doute dans l'idée de lui faire un câlin.

"Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Gilles ? Pousse-toi de là, tu m'étouffes !"

Puisque le fils de son compagnon n'avait évidemment pas assez de forces pour le repousser, Ann s'avança pour prendre le nourrisson, mais le seigneur de Locksley la devança. Il souleva l'enfant, qui se mit à agiter joyeusement ses petites jambes, et le posa sur son genou. D'une main, il le maintint sur lui en le tenant par le ventre, et de l'autre, il saisit la main de Robin. Ce dernier, encore déboussolé, et heureusement assez pour ne pas reprendre derechef sa position hostile à l'égard de son père, se mit à regarder ailleurs, gêné.

"Tu nous as fait une belle peur, mon fils, murmura le seigneur de Locksley tandis que bébé Gilles sautillait sur son genou et tendait ses petites mains vers Robin. J'ai bien cru te perdre à tout jamais.

-Ah..., marmonna Robin. J'ignorais que vous vous en souciiez."

Une remarque acerbe, mais sa voix contenait moins de fiel qu'il l'aurait voulu. En fait, il avait surtout l'air perdu.

"Je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur des pères, mais je t'aime, Robin, assura le seigneur de Locksley d'un regard si profond, si intense que le jeune noble en perdit ses mots. Ne l'oublie jamais.

-Mm..., se contenta-t-il de murmurer en détournant la tête, les yeux un peu brillants tout à coup."

Mais, cette fois, les mots de son père l'avaient vraiment atteint. Il n'en montrerait rien, mais ce fut cette phrase, ce regard, cet évènement, qui restructura, doucement, la confiance que le jeune noble pouvait avoir en lui. Pour la première, la toute première fois depuis longtemps...

"Bouboooou ! gazouilla bébé Gilles gaiement en essayant d'échapper à leur père.

-Ça suffit, Gilles. Tu ne veux pas arrêter un peu d'embêter ton frère ? le gronda doucement le comte de Locksley. Robin..., poursuivit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. Quand vous êtes revenus de la rivière, hier... ce n'était pas par pure méchanceté que tu l'as emmené, n'est-ce pas ? C'était pour le faire jouer ?

-Il m'a pratiquement sauté dessus pour que je l'emmène, rétorqua Robin en haussant les épaules.

-Je vois."

Le seigneur de Locksley sourit. Dire que, depuis tout ce temps, il avait cru qu'une hostilité farouche habitait son aîné à l'endroit de son petit frère. En fait, il s'était complètement trompé. Ces deux-là étaient déjà tellement proches. Robin le laissait même l'appeler Boubou. Non, mieux encore, il se référait à lui-même comme étant Boubou quand il s'adressait à son frère.

C'était mieux que tout ce dont le comte aurait pu rêver pour ses fils.

"Boubou ! insista l'enfant, tant et si bien que le seigneur de Locksley finit par obtempérer et le posa de nouveau sur le lit.

-Tout pour te faire remarquer, hein ? grommela Robin en essayant, sans grand succès, de cacher son sourire. Ne me bave pas dessus ! J'ai horreur de ça."

Il s'était redressé, péniblement à cause de sa blessure, et tenait à présent son petit frère qui, depuis sa position sur ses genoux, essayait de poser ses mains minuscules sur son visage.

"Je suis désolé, mon fils. Je me suis trompé à ton sujet, et je te dois des excuses, reprit le seigneur de Locksley, se référant à la punition injuste de la veille.

-Mm... ce n'est rien, marmonna le jeune noble pendant que bébé Gilles se blottissait contre lui. Et les envahisseurs ?

-Ils sont partis, mon garçon. Sitôt que nous les aurons retrouvés, je leur ferai regretter ce qu'ils ont fait.

-C'était après Gilles qu'ils en avaient, précisa Robin, surpris de voir son père si plein de hargne, lui qui était si doux et bon d'habitude.

-Je sais. Certains de nos voisins n'apprécient pas l'existence d'un enfant noble, à moitié paysan, si près de chez eux, mais je leur ferai passer l'envie d'essayer une nouvelle fois de s'en prendre à mes fils."

Restée en retrait, Ann laissa au père et à ses deux enfants un peu d'intimité. Elle savait que la position de Robin n'avait sûrement pas changé à son égard, mais au moins, peut-être qu'il se montrerait un peu moins froid avec son père, maintenant. Leurs liens méritaient, plus que tout autres, de se reconstruire. Elle les laissa donc entreprendre de devenir doucement une vraie famille en discutant simplement, et plus tard, le seigneur de Locksley et elle quittèrent la chambre pour laisser Robin se reposer. Ils y laissèrent bébé Gilles, qui était redevenu tout sage, pelotonné contre son aîné et essayant d'attraper l'un de ses petits pieds avec ses mains minuscules.

À un moment, il leva ses yeux verts sur son frère et le dévisagea intensément. Aucune question ne franchit le barrage de sa petite bouche, mais Robin comprit. Il rendit son regard à son frère, sérieux et solennel, et lui jura, sans que ses yeux bleus ne cillent une seule fois :

"Ne t'inquiète pas. On affrontera toujours tout ensemble, toi et moi."


End file.
